


Sitting Pretty

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not a kink, it's a necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 SpringKink prompt -- Chairsex
> 
> Rana's fault in ways too numerous to mention here. But she betaed, so I forgive her.
> 
> Also, the knee injury -- true. The rest -- *shrug*

Jaejoong is half-dressed when Yunho enters the dressing room, still in the wardrobe for the photoshoot. He'd lingered as Jaejoong went through his own round of torture rather than taking the opportunity to change. Jaejoong has suspicions about Yunho's sadistic streak. Given the clothes they had to wear, possibly his masochistic one as well.

The lock on the door clicks while Jaejoong concentrates again on removing the worst of the makeup, then Yunho appears behind him in the mirror.

"They're just going to pound on the door," Jaejoong says, his concentration no longer on his own reflection. Yunho starts to unbutton his shirt, drawing Jaejoong's attention to the graceful hands and growing expanse of skin.

"I told them to wait around until Changmin's finished."

"And they agreed?"

Yunho's smile makes Jaejoong's stomach flip, even as the casual strip-tease warms it. "Money talks."

Jaejoong turns around and pushes the shirt off of Yunho's shoulders. He leans in a little, just brushing their bare chests together as he whispers in Yunho's ear, "And it's saying, 'Jung Yunho is a moron.'"

"Only if what I bought isn't worth the price." Yunho nuzzles against the side of Jaejoong's face, his lips lingering on the outside edge of Jaejoong's ear. "And I know that it is."

"You're very confident." With damn good reason. But Jaejoong isn't about to confirm verbally what his body is making obvious.

"Just spending time alone with you is priceless." Yunho finally shakes free of his shirt and cups Jaejoong's face, looking him straight in the eye. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"All you had to do yesterday was stay awake." He can't resist the tease, but instantly regrets it as the hands on his face drop to his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry," Yunho says to the floor.

Jaejoong gives an impatient sigh and lifts Yunho's head by placing his hands on Yunho's jaw. "Moron," he says against Yunho's lips.

They've all been dead tired lately. For all of them to make it into bed before they fell asleep was a rare event. Yunho had dozed off in a chair last night, and it was only the thought of how sore he would be today that made Jaejoong consider waking him. The only cuddling they managed was during the assisted walk down the hall.

Maybe that's why this kiss is so intoxicating; he's lost his immunity. Who's he kidding? He never had any. Yunho could always make his head swim and his knees go weak. And in fine tradition of tragic irony, a stab of pain shoots up his leg.

"Your knee?" Yunho asks, in response to Jaejoong's wince.

"Yeah," Jaejoong sighs impatiently. "It's hard to believe I actually want to put on that damn brace."

Yunho holds up a single finger, a clear signal not to move, and then brings a straight-backed chair from the corner of the room. He offers Jaejoong a hand as support for the step necessary to take the seat. Most of the time Jaejoong would bat away such an unneeded gesture, but at the moment, he'll take any opportunity he's given to touch Yunho. He considers pulling Yunho closer, picking up where they left off, but Yunho's already reaching for the knee brace and is kinda sexy in nurturing mode.

Jaejoong's thin cotton pants get smoothed under the main supports of the brace; Yunho taking great care that there are no lumps which could press into Jaejoong's skin, or folds to shift and cause irritation. Being under Yunho's careful attention is always arousing, no matter what he's doing. And having Yunho on his knees between Jaejoong's spread thighs is giving Jaejoong some not-very-original ideas. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from drooling, and swallows hard as Yunho looks up at him, eyes wide and earnest, and asks, "How does that feel?"

"You missed a spot."

Yunho barely smiles, but his gaze turns wicked as he slides his hands up Jaejoong's thighs. "If you mean this one," his hands meet to cover the bulge of Jaejoong's erection, "I was saving it for last."

"You gonna make it go away?"

"God, I hope not."

The want in Yunho's voice burns away the last of Jaejoong's patience and he lunges to catch Yunho's lips with his own. He runs his fingers over Yunho's scalp and grabs a double handful of the spiky black hair. The clean strands will slip through his fingers like silk, but the hair product is a little sticky and so he can get a good grip. He never wants to let go. He wants to keep Yunho right here, within reach of all of his senses, taste included. The only thing that could persuade him otherwise is Yunho struggling against the hold, so Jaejoong lets Yunho move back. But he's not happy about it.

Yunho looks into his eyes for a long minute. "Let go, Boo." Jaejoong frowns harder, Yunho grins. "I need to stand up to take my pants off."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Jaejoong says, grinning back. He undoes his fly, opening his pants in preparation as Yunho strips off the rest of the unfortunate costume. Jaejoong doesn't think it's necessary for Yunho to remove _all_ of his clothes, but he's not going to complain about having Yunho completely naked and pressing his mouth over the last layer of cotton covering Jaejoong's cock.

"Lift up," Yunho says against the damp cloth, his fingers in the waistband of Jaejoong's underwear.

"Shouldn't have put the brace on if you wanted me naked, too," Jaejoong says. He takes his weight on his hands, raising his ass up off of the chair. Yunho nudges Jaejoong's knees together, then slides the clothing to mid-thigh where the brace keeps them from going any farther.

"This should be good enough for what just came to mind."

Yunho straddles Jaejoong's thighs, pressing their groins together as Yunho settles some of his weight on Jaejoong's legs. Yunho's not hard yet, but Jaejoong can feel the lengthening against his own firm cock with every rock of Yunho's hips, the movement as easy as breathing. He wraps his arms around Yunho's back, presses his lips to Yunho's chest, tonguing the nipples, biting tougher flesh, until he can't stand it any longer. "Yunho, kiss me," he whispers, lifting his head for that purpose.

With that kiss, Yunho really thrusts for the first time, sliding hard flesh against hard flesh and releasing a moan from Jaejoong into Yunho's mouth. Jaejoong grips Yunho's ass, feeling the muscles work under his palm, his fingers. He softens his hold, caressing instead, sliding over the strong curves as smoothly as Yunho's cock is sliding against his belly, as Yunho's tongue is sliding into his mouth. His fingers meet at the cleft and he slides down that, too. He pauses at the puckered opening, teases the edge, gently presses in, just enough to make Yunho remember what it feels like to be breached. That works, almost too well, as Yunho's weight increases on Jaejoong's legs and Jaejoong shifts his hands under Yunho's thighs for support. Yunho breaks the kiss with a groan, but keeps gazing into Jaejoong's eyes even as he pants.

Jaejoong nods toward the makeup table. "Reach that for me."

"What?"

"The cold cream."

Yunho hesitates and then reaches down instead. Jaejoong hears the rip of velcro and then feels Yunho's hand in the leg pocket of his cargo pants. When Yunho sits back up, he has a sample packet of lubricant. "Why...?" And a condom. "Why are those in _my_ pocket?"

"Because no one would think it was odd if you were carrying them."

"I think I'll get mad about that later, because right now--" Jaejoong cuts himself off by grabbing Yunho's face for a kiss, hard and deep and hot. His cock throbs in agreement with the sentiment. Yunho doesn't seem to object either. He meets Jaejoong with equal ferocity, but makes sure the kiss doesn't last, pulling back to take Jaejoong's hand from his face and coat the fingers with lube.

He leans forward, rubbing their cocks together again and putting his neck within easy reach of Jaejoong's mouth. His ass within easy reach of Jaejoong's hand. Usually Jaejoong likes to ravage Yunho's throat, make him wonder if he's going to have to be very nice to the makeup artists the next day, but right now he just breathes on Yunho's skin, breathes Yunho in, using it as another point of contact as he focuses on the work of his fingers. Then Yunho sits back, putting himself out of reach as he opens the condom packet.

"That wasn't enough," Jaejoong insists.

"No time," Yunho says.

Jaejoong makes sure there is an extra coating of lube on the condom, but still grits his teeth as Yunho lowers himself steadily. Jaejoong feels himself falling into the depth of Yunho's eyes, sinking in, losing himself, until Yunho smiles and says, "Jaejoong. Touch me."

It brings Jaejoong back to the moment, to Yunho's flushed lips, his slick skin, Jaejoong's aching cock buried inside him. He slides his hands over Yunho's hips. "I am touching you," he says.

"Tease," Yunho says, as he squeezes and shifts, reminding Jaejoong what he could be doing.

"Me?" Jaejoong answers, with as much innocence as he can manage while in this position. He brushes his palm over the head of Yunho's cock with full intention to tease, but Yunho pushes into the touch, sliding up and then back on Jaejoong's body. And Jaejoong forgets about everything except what he's feeling. What he's seeing. He favourite part.... Okay, his second favourite part of doing this is watching Yunho.

Yunho has a grip on the back of the chair, allowing him to arch his back in just the right way to get just the right angle. Jaejoong can only see the edges of Yunho's face turned to the ceiling, but what can be seen is stunning. The rest of him is almost as beautiful, a strong, flexible body being pushed to the edge of its abilities to push Jaejoong over the edge of sanity.

"Oh God, Jaejoong, I love your hands."

Unless Yunho's voice does it first. Jaejoong feels a flush of heat at Yunho's words, encouraged by the heat he pushes into, the pull around his cock as Yunho pushes into Jaejoong's fist. Encouraged by the small bead of sweat sliding from behind Yunho's ear and down his neck. Jaejoong licks his lips in anticipation of the taste, but doesn't dare move and disturb Yunho's rhythm.

"Yunho," he says, just to say it.

"Jaejoong. Are you...? Can you...?"

Jaejoong firms his grip on Yunho's cock, pushing down as Yunho pushes up. Yunho groans, soft but deep in his throat, and grinds down as he throbs under Jaejoong's fingers. And around Jaejoong's cock. Jaejoong follows the beat, trusting Yunho's lead, as always, to take him where he needs to go. And, as always, he arrives despite himself.

He hates that his favourite part is always over too fast.

It seems the most natural reaction, to move the hand Jaejoong's kept under Yunho's thigh to his back and pull him close. Yunho only follows the lead for a moment, though.

"We can't...." He sighs rather than finishing the sentence, lifting himself off and leaving Jaejoong sticky and cold. Jaejoong cleans himself up with a despondent sigh, and trades Yunho the tied-off condom for a towel, giving Yunho a big grin along with the "gift."

"I didn't think this far ahead," Yunho says, looking in the barely used waste basket. "If anyone finds this...."

"Is there a plastic bag around?" Yunho nods, and Jaejoong winces before offering, "Put all the garbage in it then stick the bag in my pocket. It'll only be slightly more incriminating than what was already there."

"Slightly?!"

"Don't make me think about it!"

Yunho collects all the wrappings and Jaejoong tugs up his pants one cheek at a time. The bag Yunho found is small, no one should notice, and the look on Yunho's face as he presses the velcro fastenings closed makes it worth the risk.

"Your sacrifice will not go unnoted," he says as he settles on Jaejoong's lap again. Jaejoong pouts a little, having to slide his fingers under cloth to get at Yunho's buttocks.

"I thought there was no time."

"They aren't knocking on the door yet."

Jaejoong doesn't bother fighting with the boxers Yunho has slipped on, he moves his hands to the broad expanse of Yunho's back instead, pulling him in first for a gentle kiss and then just to have him close.

Jaejoong's just starting to feel warm again when dulcet tones are heard through the door. "If you're actually having sex in there, Changmin says that he'll beat you bloody."

"I did not!"

The sound of continued bickering is overridden by a firm knock and Yoochun using a stage whisper, "We need to get the children home. Put your pants on."

"Yes, Yunho, put your pants on," Jaejoong whispers and steals one last kiss. "While I go and beat them bloody. My crutch still around somewhere?"

Yunho nods toward the door as he gets up, and, yup, it's right where Jaejoong left it. He's tucking it under his arm, his other hand on the door knob, when he looks back at the simple, sturdy chair in the center of the room. And wonders if it would fit in the back of the van.


End file.
